wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
April 30, 2019 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The April 30, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on April 30, 2019 at the Schottenstein Center in Columbus, Ohio. Episode summary Becky Lynch vs Bayley For the first time ever in WWE, Becky Lynch took on Women’s Money in the Bank participant Bayley on SmackDown LIVE. Lynch looked to secure a victory against her fellow Horsewoman before her two title defenses at WWE Money in the Bank, and Bayley searched for the most significant victory of her blue brand tenure. The Hugger looked to be in rare form as the contest progressed, getting Becky Two Belts on her heels with a series of impactful strikes that had Lynch reeling. However, in the clutch, The Irish Lass Kicker countered Bayley’s flying elbow by getting her knees up, leaving Bayley vulnerable for the Dis-arm-her, which Lynch locked in to secure a hard-fought submission victory. Becky couldn’t celebrate for long though, as Charlotte Flair appeared out of nowhere and knocked The Man out of the ring with a massive kick to the face before hurling Bayley shoulder-first into the ring post and exiting the arena with a smug smile. Kairi Sane & Asuka vs Jaylee & Queen Aminata Riding off Kairi Sane’s bigtime victory over Peyton Royce last week, Paige’s tandem of The Pirate Princess & Asuka looked to score a victory against two local competitors (with WWE Women’s Tag Team Champions The IIconics smack-talking Team Blue’s new tandem on commentary). Asuka & Sane showed incredible rhythm as a unit (despite this being their first traditional tag team match together), looking as if they had been partners for years and putting down their opposition when Asuka set Kairi up to claim the win with a picture-perfect Insane Elbow. Finn Bálor & Ali vs Randy Orton & Andrade All four of SmackDown LIVE’s entrants into the Men’s Money in the Bank Ladder Match squared off, as Intercontinental Champion Finn Bálor & Ali teamed up to take on Randy Orton & Andrade. With all four Superstars wanting to lay waste to the competition prior to the WWE Money in the Bank pay-per-view, no one was bashful in pulling out all the stops. Each Superstar shined, but in the pivotal moments, Ali and Finn held off outside interference from Zelina Vega, allowing the duo to set up Ali to connect with an awe-inspiring 450 Splash on Andrade to get the win. The loss did not sit well with Orton, who immediately hit the RKO on Finn after the match, but Ali would not allow the same fate to happen to him, fending off Orton as all four began to eye the Men’s Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Results * Singles Match: Becky Lynch defeated Bayley * Tag Team Match: Asuka & Kairi Sane (w/ Paige) defeated Jaylee & Queen Aminata * Tag Team Match: Ali & Finn Bálor defeated Andrade & Randy Orton (w/ Zelina Vega) Other on-screen talent * Interviewers: Kayla Braxton & Sarah Schreiber Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Asuka Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Billie Kay Category:Charlotte Category:Kairi Sane Category:Episodes featuring Kayla Braxton Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Peyton Royce Category:Episodes featuring Sarah Schreiber Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes